Multiple Personalities
by wstphl
Summary: When Naruto falls asleep the day before he leaves Wave Country he finds himself in his mind. It turns out that he has more tenants than just the Kyuubi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else to that effect **

**AN: This starts the morning before Team 7 goes to Zabuza and Haku's graves, the day before they leave Wave Country.** **This is my first fanfic so please don't flame me! Also, I probably won't update very fast because I'm not very good at writing down what's in my head. If it's completely awful tell me and I'll start over. All you have to do is read and review. Thanks!!!!**

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Kyuubi talking"**

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

**"Haku talking"**

'_Haku thinking'_

"Zabuza talking" 

'Zabuza thinking'

Chapter 1

_-------in mindscape----------------------------------------------------------_

"Wha? Where am I?" said Naruto. He looked around and saw that he was in what looked like a tunnel. Or, considering the water on the floor, a sewer. Then he saw some red floating stuff.

"Is that…chakra?" he asked out loud. He was curious about what it was but something told him to stay away. Curiosity getting the better of him, he walked toward it. When he did he found a sinister looking tunnel.

'It looks creepy, but I don't know where else to go.' Naruto thought. So he walked down the tunnel. As he walked the red chakra got thicker until it was like mist all around him and he could only see a few feet ahead. He could feel himself walking uphill. After a few minutes he came to a door.

It was a very ornate door with lots of different colors (most of them reds, golds, and oranges), designs (like the spiral on Naruto's jumpsuit), and a huge fox with gleaming red jewels for eyes and nine blood red tails. Naruto didn't see any of this at first; the only thing he noticed was its size. 'Whoa! It's huge!! I can't see the top of it!' he thought with his jaw almost touching the floor. 'Hey, there isn't any water here' he noticed. He looked at the door again and finally noticed what was on it. 'That's…disturbing. A nine-tailed fox, but who would put that there?' he thought nervously. He was a little freaked out but more curious than ever. He walked forward after awhile and touched the door with a hand. Immediately, the door opened just enough to let him in.

When he went in all he could see at first was the red chakra. In a few moments, however, the chakra retreated towards something he hadn't seen before. It was a cage; it was made out of a gold-colored material that was like nothing from Earth, it had bars thicker than him with tiny kanji on them, the bars were so close together that he would barely be able to squeeze through the spaces, and it a had a door that was kept shut with a piece of paper that had the kanji for seal written on it. Again, however, he didn't notice this right away, all he noticed was its size. 'OMG!!! It's even bigger than that door!!!!' Naruto thought and this time his jaw did touch the floor and his eyes bugged out for about a foot.

**"Put your eyes back in your head brat! It is rude to stare!" **a voice thundered. It was so loud that he was pushed against the door and he thought he his head was going to split open. When it stopped he looked up and tried very hard not to stare. There in front of him was a huge fox with nine tails. The tips of his ears, paws, and tails were black while the rest of it was red with golden fur on its belly. It was very big but not anywhere near as big as the cage.

Finally realizing what he was looking at he asked, "Kyuubi? What are you doing here? Or what am I doing here? Where is here?"

**"I am here because I was sealed here. You are here because I called you here. And here is your mind" **Kyuubi answered in a voice that wasn't as loud as last time but still made Naruto wince.

"Well then why did you call me here? And could you tone it down a bit more? Please?" he asked.

**"I called you here to discuss your new tenants" **Kyuubi replied in a much softer voice.

"Thank you. And, WHAT DO YOU MEAN NEW TENANTS!!!" he yelled panicked.

"He means us," said a chillingly familiar voice on his left.

"AHHHHH!! What are you two doing here!?" he half yelled at Haku and Zabuza who he hadn't noticed earlier.

_"We don't know. All we know is that after we thought we died we woke up here."_ Haku said in his calm, girly voice.

"Oh. Sooo, what are we gonna do?" asked Naruto.

**"Well I don't think there's much we can do. We'll just have to figure this out as we go along. But, you know, it gets very boring in here. Is there any way we could fix that?" **replied Kyuubi.

"If we could watch the outside world through Naruto I wouldn't be bored," said Zabuza.

_"That's a great idea! We could help him, too."_

"Help me with what? Training?"

"Yes, that's a good idea. And Naruto, is there any way you could get my sword?"

"We put your sword by your grave. We were planning on visiting it tonight on the way back from the bridge because we're leaving tomorrow. I guess I could say 'I don't think he would want his sword go to waste' or something like that."

"Yes, that's good. I'll teach you everything you need to know about silent killing."

"_I wonder if, since I'm here, you've gained my bloodline limit."_

"I'll check next time I get some time to myself."

"I wonder if we can talk to you without you actually coming here."

"**Yes, we can. I've always been able to do it; I just didn't want to make a big ruckus. Naruto used to refer to me as his 'gut instinct'."**

"What do you mean by 'big ruckus'?"

"**How do you think your Hokage would have reacted if you told him you heard a big voice in your head giving you instructions, like when to dodge?"**

"Oh."

"_Naruto, in your fight with me you let Kyuubi out a little didn't you?"_

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"**I just gave him my chakra as well as some subconscious guiding like I usually do when he's stressed."**

"_Oh. I was thinking that maybe you could let us take control every once in a while because just sitting back and watching isn't quite as appealing as actively participating."_

"**I think that if you have Naruto's permission you might be able to. I can't, or at least not completely because of the seal. Also, Naruto needs to wake up soon.**

"OK."

"Talk to you later, brat."

"Hey!"

**Well that's it for Chapter 1. I was going to make it shorter but then I had a couple more ideas and it just seemed too short. I hope you like it. Please review and I'll update as fast as I reasonably can if you want me to. Bye and Thanks!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else to that effect

AN: This starts the morning after Naruto's talk with his tenants. This is my first fanfic so please don't flame me! And thank you to all the people that reviewed and gave me encouragement. Please continue to read and review. Thanks!!!!

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Kyuubi talking"**

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

_"Haku talking"_

'_Haku thinking'_

"Zabuza talking" 

'Zabuza thinking'

**Chapter 2**

**-------**_in real world----------------------------------------------------------_

"Hey! Dobe! Wake up!" said a very annoyed voice right in Naruto's ear. The next thing he knew he was being shaken very violently.

"Just five mo' minutes," Naruto said in a slurred, sleepy voice.

"Naruto Wake Up!!!" screeched a very high-pitched voice. It was quickly accompanied by a punch to Naruto's head.

"Ouch! Okay, okay I'm up. Ugh." Naruto moaned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes wearily. His body was ready for the day because he had slept rather soundly last night, but his mind had been working all night because of his talk with his tenants and he wasn't thinking very well now.

Naruto looked up and saw that Sasuke and Sakura had already left. He went into the bathroom to clean up and started the shower on cold to wake himself up. He undressed and stepped into the cold spray. He shivered and started to clean himself up while reviewing all the things he had learned last night.

'Okay, first of all, should I tell someone? Who would I tell? Kakashi-sensei? Or maybe Iruka-sensei? I should probably tell the Hokage eventually.'

**"You should tell the Hokage, and only the Hokage, when we get back to the village. He'll know what to do. Maybe."**

"What-"

**"Not out loud! Just think what you want to say and we'll hear it."**

'Oh, telling the Hokage is a good idea, but don't you think he'll freak out like you said last night?'

**"I meant that's what he would do when you were younger, but now that you know about me he'll probably at least hear you out."**

'Okay! That's enough for now."

He stepped out of the shower and completed the rest of his morning routine. Naruto then headed downstairs and greeted everyone sitting at the table.

"Hey Naruto why did you sleep in so late? It took Sasuke-kun and I a while to wake you up," asked Sakura.

"Oh, well, I guess I had a lot to think about," he answered while scratching the back of his head with a sheepish grin on his face.

"You think in your sleep?" asked Sakura skeptically.

"Well at least he thinks sometime," said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Hey! At least I don't have hair like a duck's behind Teme!!"

"Now, now, everyone calm down and eat breakfast. We'll need our strength today because we're going to help finish the bridge," said Kakashi pleasantly.

"You know, I'm a little excited because the bridge is finally going to be finished but I'm sad too, because this place is getting really lively now that Gatou is gone," remarked Naruto.

"I don't want you to go nii-san," said Inari.

"I'm going to miss you too Inari, but we have to go," said Naruto.

They finished their meal and all of them, even Tsunami, headed for the bridge. There were people lining the streets and cheering and some of the other workers were heading to the bridge also. When they all got to the bridge, and the whole village was there to watch, all of the workers and the shinobi finished the bridge it took most of the morning but they got it done just in time for lunch. The whole village then headed back and started cooking up a feast with all the food they'd raided from Gatou's mansion. There was lots of laughter, cheering, and some tears. Finally the food was ready and they all sat down with Tazuna, his family, and the shinobi at the head of the very long table.

"Friends I'm so glad that we can have a feast like this. Finally the children can fill their stomachs with good food and not look half-starved. Adults too of course. Gatou's gone and we can now trade with the mainland by sea and bridge. No longer will we live with fear, starvation, and poverty. So dig in!!" announced Tazuna standing at the head of the table. His speech was met with cheers and laughter. Everyone started to eat and they all were smiling. There was lots of conversation and soon everyone had eaten their fill. Amazingly enough there was still food out but this divided up for everyone to take home.

By the time the feast was over half the afternoon was gone. All the people helped clean up and when that was done they sat around or played with the children or the pets that were around or they talked. A lot of the people came up to the shinobi to thank them for their help and the group of shinobi responded in their own way.

When dusk came around Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi headed towards Zabuza and Haku's graves. They were silent for the most part, even Sakura. Sasuke was glaring ahead, Sakura was looking at either the ground or Sasuke, and Kakashi was reading his little orange book but he seemed more subdued than usual. Naruto was having a silent conversation with Zabuza.

'So, what should I say when I take the Kubikiri?'

"How am I supposed to know brat? Make something up."

'You're no help at all!'

"I kill people, I don't talk to them. Ask Haku."

'Haku?'

_'I don't believe I know them well enough to come up with a rational suggestion.'_

'You're no help either.'

**"Face it brat, you're on your own."**

'Why do you all keep calling me brat!?'

_"I won't call you a brat Naruto-kun."_

'Thanks Haku.'

"Well we're here." Kakashi said, snapping Naruto out of his internal conversation. They all looked at the graves. Zabuza's sword was jutting out of the ground behind his grave marker and Haku's broken mask was hanging off of his. The sun was setting behind the village, which was in front of the hill they were on. The scene was beautiful and somber with the day's joy wafting over everything. They all paid their respects and Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura turned to go. Naruto stayed for a moment, standing still and silent.

"Hey! Naruto what's the hold up?" said Sakura; finally noticing that Naruto hadn't moved.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, do you think Zabuza would want his sword to stay here?" Naruto asked in a quiet voice that his teammates hadn't heard him use before.

"Why do you ask Naruto?" Kakashi inquired with something like understanding on the part of his face they could see.

"Well, he looked really cool using it and I was wondering if I could learn to do that," he answered.

"Thanks brat," said Zabuza.

'You could show your gratitude by not calling me brat,' thought Naruto hopefully.

"No."

"I don't think he'd mind Naruto. Swordsmen don't usually like to see their swords rust," Kakashi said, "and I could teach some of the jutsu I saw him use."

"Really? Thanks Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto gave him a grateful and genuine smile. As he walked forward the others were shocked because they had never seen him smile like that. Compared to his other smiles this one was obviously more real. Naruto grasped the sword and pulled. He was surprised to find that he had to channel chakra to his arms to pull it out of the ground. Once he got the sword out of the ground he couldn't hold it up even with the chakra in his arms so he let the tip rest against the ground. Kakashi chuckled at the struggling boy, Sakura giggled, and Sasuke smirked with derision.

"How about we seal that sword of yours into a scroll until we get back to the village. We can buy you a sheath like Zabuza's to hold it when we get there," suggested Kakashi.

"Seal? Into a scroll?" asked Naruto looking confused. Sasuke and Sakura looked curious too.

"Yes, you draw a certain pattern in blood on a scroll and you can seal things of various sizes into the scroll. It's complicated but rather easy once you know how to do it," answered Kakashi, "Here, I'll show you." He pulled a plain looking scroll out of one of his pockets and opened it to show a design.

"Bring your sword over here Naruto," Kakashi ordered. Naruto did as he was told and lifted his sword as much as he could and carried it over to Kakashi. Kakashi held the handle of the sword to the seal and said, "Seal!" The sword disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Whoa!" said Naruto. Sakura was struck dumb with astonishment and even Sasuke looked surprised.

"Now how do you get it out?" Naruto asked with genuine curiosity.

"I'll explain on the way back." Kakashi answered gently. They all started back down the path.

"Well Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"To unseal it all you have to do is bite your thumb and wipe some blood over seal," he explained.

"So, you can seal anything into a scroll?" Naruto wondered.

"As long as it fits the size requirements on the seal," said Kakashi with a smile. He could see that his students were already thinking of other ways to use the seal.

"What do you mean by that sensei?" Sakura asked.

"It would be easier, and less confusing, if I show it to you instead of telling you. So lets wait until we get to Tazuna's house," answered Kakashi.

They walked in silence for a while until they saw the lights of the village. The villagers called out greetings as the shinobi walked by. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura answered with greetings of their own. Sasuke didn't say anything, but his brooding look softened somewhat. When they got to Tazuna's house Sasuke finally said something.

"Could I learn the seal technique sensei?" he asked coldly.

"Well the only thing that is complicated about it is drawing the actual design, so after some practice with regular ink all three of you could make your own. It's not something genin or even chunin learn though. Seal techniques, even the drawn ones, are considered high level. Usually the owners of weapons shops study for a couple of years on how to draw seals then make scrolls to sell to shinobi. Don't be disappointed if you don't get right away," Kakashi replied.

They were at Tazuna's house now and its residents greeted the shinobi warmly.

"Hello everyone, I'm going to be teaching a lesson so could we use the dining room please?" requested Kakashi.

"Of course Kakashi-san, as long as it isn't anything dangerous," replied Tazuna.

"It isn't and thank you," said Kakashi reassuringly.

"Can I watch?" asked Inari hopefully.

"As long as you don't interrupt," Kakashi said.

**Thank you for reading!! I know this might not be the best place to leave off but the chapter was getting really long. I'll try to update faster from now on. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else to that effect 

**AN: This starts when Team 7 and Inari go into the dining room for the lesson on sealing scrolls. This is my first fanfic so please don't flame me! Thanks to all the people who reviewed, reading all the encouragement makes me smile. Please continue to read and review. Thanks!!!!**

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Kyuubi talking"**

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

_"Haku talking"_

'_Haku thinking'_

"Zabuza talking"

'Zabuza thinking'

Chapter 3 

-------_in dining room-------------------------------------------------------------------_

When they got into the dining room Kakashi spread about seven different scrolls onto the table. They were of various sizes and colors, though most were small and non-descript.

"All right everyone, take a seat," he said in his teacher's voice. They did and Naruto asked, "Which one's mine? I didn't get a good look at it outside."

Kakashi picked up a medium-sized scroll that had a thick black border on it. "This one has your sword in it. Here," and he handed it to Naruto, "you can keep the scroll."

"Really?! Thanks Kakashi-sensei!!" Naruto all but yelled, sounding more like his usual self.

"Your welcome. Now first of all, can you guess why each of the scrolls look the way they do?" he asked with an eye-smile.

Sakura spoke up, "The smaller scrolls can't hold as much as the large ones can, right? You said something outside about size."

"Correct Sakura. Anything else?" he looked at Naruto and Sasuke.

There was silence for a moment and then Sasuke said, "Most are non-descript so that your enemy doesn't know what you're unsealing."

"Correct again. Only the shinobi who owns the scroll should know what is in it. Do you have anything to add Naruto?" he looked at Naruto expectantly. Naruto screwed his face up in thought for a moment, and then he smiled victoriously.

"You can also use scrolls for ninjutsu that need a lot of handseals," he said with pride. (**AN: No he did not ask any of his tenants**)

"Very good Naruto! I hadn't expected you to know that particular fact," Kakashi said with a raised eyebrow. Sakura and Sasuke looked confused on how The Dobe knew something they didn't. Sasuke's look was of course accompanied by a scowl.

"How did you figure that out Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I was at the bath-house after a long day of training and I saw this old guy peeping on the girls," he began.

"WHAT?!!!" Sakura interrupted angrily.

"Sakura don't interrupt," Kakashi said with amused patience in his voice.

"Anyway, he was kinda weird lookin', he had long spiky white hair and a huge scroll on his back. I was curious about the scroll because I'd never seen one that big before. I decided to ask but he called me a little kid and said something about not interrupting his research, whatever he meant by that. So by that time I was mad and decided to threaten him, either he told me what the scroll was for or I'd tell the women that he was peeping on them. So he told me that it was so he could use an ultra special forbidden technique with out actually forming most of the handseals. Then I asked what the technique was and he called me a brat and told me to go away."

"So what did you do then?" Sakura asked; still looking put out that there was a pervert at the bathhouse.

"I told the girls there was a hentai lookin' at 'em," Naruto finished looking satisfied.

"Good!" said Sakura forcefully.

"Cool!" said Inari, speaking for the first time.

"Hn, so basically you just got lucky," said Sasuke smugly.

"Actually Sasuke, Naruto did quite well to get that information. He manipulated a far more experienced shinobi by figuring out and exploiting his weaknesses," said Kakashi, once again amused.

"So there Teme," said Naruto sticking his tongue out.

"Hn."

"Right, so now that we know some of the uses of sealing scrolls I'll teach you the most basic type of seal. This particular one is best used for storing enough fresh food for one meal." Kakashi said. Naruto raised his hand.

"Kakashi-sensei, how many instant ramen packages would fit into the seal?" Everyone sweat-dropped.

"I don't know Naruto, how about you find out when you draw the seal properly?" Kakashi suggested. Sakura raised her hand this time.

"Kakashi-sensei, how long does the food stay fresh when it's in the seal?" Kakashi smiled.

"As long as the seal is done properly you could keep it in the scroll for a year if you needed to, but I would suggest eating the food sometime in the next two months after sealing." Kakashi said pleasantly. "Now have any of you been taught how to write the separate seals?" All three of them just looked slightly puzzled. "I see not. Well then, all handseals have a written counterpart. Here I'll draw them out for you to look at." He wrote and labeled them quickly with ink and showed the others. They were all rather simple looking and they didn't think it would be too hard to draw them. "All right, here's some paper and some ink, start practicing.

They all except Inari, who just watched, started in and drew the characters slowly. Then Kakashi looked over them and saw that Naruto had done them all perfectly on his first try. Kakashi smiled and said, "Sakura and Sasuke should practice a few more times. Naruto, you did them well enough to start on the actual seal."

"Really?" he said looking surprised for a moment then breaking into a small smile. Like earlier this one was genuine and it caused the others to think.

'Hm, he didn't react like I thought he would.' Kakashi thought for a moment then, 'Ahh, I see it's only when he thinks he's being ignored that he acts obnoxious. Interesting.'

While Sakura and Sasuke were wondering how Naruto, The Dobe, was better than them at something and why he wasn't rubbing it their faces.

-------_in mindscape_---------------------------------------------------------------------

(**AN: Naruto can't hear the following conversation**)

**"Heh heh, so the brat is talented with written seals eh? Well, I guess I shouldn't be that surprised." **Kyuubi said with lazy amusement.

_"Because he is a vessel?"_ asked Haku.

**"Not just that, his father was a seal master and he was the one who put me here."** Kyuubi answered.

"His father was the Yondaime?!" Zabuza exclaimed not holding back his look of shock.

(**AN: Kyuubi told them the story of the night he attacked Konoha between the time they died and when Naruto was called in so they could talk.**)

**"Yes."**

_"Wow,"_ Haku said quietly then he giggled, _"I wonder if the Yondaime acted like Naruto when he was twelve."_

Kyuubi chuckled, **"Yes that would be rather funny. If the Yondaime really did act like Naruto then maybe Naruto actually has a chance of becoming Hokage."** Zabuza laughed along with Kyuubi.

_"Humph. Well I think that Naruto could become Hokage even if his father never made it past the rank of chunin."_ Haku said huffily.

"You have a point Haku. The brat already had potential even without us or the fur ball."

**"HEY"**

-------_in dining room_-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto the actual seal is the written characters drawn around a central design. All seals that hold food have the same central design so you don't have to worry about messing that up, usually. Here," Kakashi draws the seal and hands it to Naruto, "this is what the finished seal looks like. Don't worry about the characters for right now and just practice the design. I don't expect you to get perfectly tonight, but when you think you do have it perfect tell me and I'll check to see if it is, okay?"

"Okay." Naruto said eagerly.

"Did you hear all of that you two?" Kakashi said to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Yes sensei." Sakura answered while Sasuke just nodded.

"Okay then, let's see how you're doing now." He looked at their efforts and pronounced them ready to start on the design. He gave them their own copies of the seal. "You should also keep practicing the separate characters to stay in practice. We'll be leaving late tomorrow morning so you can sleep in a bit unless you have a lot of packing to do. Inari, you should head off to bed now."

"All right, goodnight everyone." Inari said.

"Goodnight Inari, see ya tomorrow." Naruto responded with a kind smile.

After that the three copied the design a few more times then headed off to bed. Kakashi stopped Naruto though.

"Naruto were you wondering why you got the hang of written seals faster than Sasuke and Sakura?" Kakashi asked kindly.

"Well, yeah, a little bit." Naruto said warily.

"How much do you know about your parents?" he asked cautiously.

"Not much. I asked the old man about it once, but he said it wasn't time to tell me yet. I kinda figured they died in the Kyuubi attack though." Naruto answered sadly.

"Well, I'm not the person to tell you about them, but I can say that your father was a seal master." Kakashi said with a sad smile.

"Really! That's cool!" Naruto said happily. Another small smile graced his features, warming Kakashi's heart for a moment.

"The Hokage might be ready to tell you about them when we get back, but I wouldn't get my hopes too high if I were you." Kakashi said with a warning in his voice.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto told him with a smile.

"Your welcome Naruto." Kakashi said with a smile of his own.

Neither of them had noticed the two eavesdroppers that had been listening. All four shinobi went to bed with new things to think about that night.

**Thank you again for all the reviews and I apologize for the long wait. There's no excuse for it. I have gotten a few reviews about pairings. The pairing will either be non-existent or it won't show up until way later. I will take a vote about whether Naruto's pairing will be yaoi or het though. Please don't suggest a name, it's way too early in the story for that. The poll will be open for the next couple of chapters. I will take note of suggestions for other pairings also. Hopefully inspiration will come faster for the next chapter, see ya then!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else to that effect**

**AN: This starts in the late morning on the day Team 7 leaves Wave Country. This is my first fanfic so please don't flame me! I'm happy to say that I love all the reviews I've gotten. Please keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!!!!**

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 4 

-------_in real world_---------------------------------------------------------------------

When morning came the whole village had come to the bridge to see Team 7 off. There was a lot of cheering, goodbyes, and even some tears. Tazuna and his family were in the front of the crowd facing the shinobi.

"Thanks to you, our bridge has finally been completed, but it's going to be awfully dull around here, once you're gone," said Tazuna loudly.

"We've enjoyed your hospitality," said Kakashi with a smile.

"No problem, Tazuna. We'll come back to visit again some time," Naruto said grinning.

"You better…" Inari said, his voice trembling.

"Inari… don't be sad. It's okay to cry, if you really want!" Naruto said, voice also trembling.

"But Naruto…you can cry! Go ahead!" Inari shouted.

Naruto turned and started to walk away. "Me? No way. See you," he said nonchalantly. Then they both start crying.

'Boneheads!' Sakura though, exasperated. Team 7 starts walking away.

The villagers watched as they walked away. Some were still waving even though the four shinobi were facing away from them. Tazuna just stood there watching them go with a fierce and proud look in his eyes even though his eyes were slightly moist as well. He cleared his throat and started speaking in a gruff, but strong voice. "That boy showed us true strength. Naruto built the bridge that eventually carried us all to hope and courage! And speaking of bridges we still have to officially dedicate this one. There's only one name that will truly fit."

"What are you going to call it?" One of the villagers asked.

"How about…The Great Naruto Bridge?" Tazuna suggested.

"Hee hee… it's a nice name, Dad," Tsunami answered.

"I hope that in giving it that name, we'll ensure that it will stand forever… Our bridge will become super-famous the world over, as a symbol of triumph and endurance! Our bridge will be as famous as that boy will someday be, as the greatest Hokage the world has ever seen! That's what I hope…and hopefully that's how it'll be."

**I'M SO SORRY!!! You probably don't want an excuse but here's one anyway. At first I had no inspiration for Tazuna's speech and I only got started when school began again and I had access to Naruto v.4 (my school is awesome and has a manga section in the library) most of the actual speech is canon but I did make some changes. Anyway, after I did do all that I lost the motivation to actually upload it. I'm so ashamed of myself. I made you all wait for such a short chapter just because I'm lazy. Please forgive me, it won't happen again.**

**The next chapter will be mostly internal dialogue for Naruto on the way back to Konoha and maybe the meeting with the Hokage. It depends on how long it takes me to complete the first part.**

**POLL RESULTS: Most people voted for het but I decided that (for now I might change my mind when Naruto gets older) there will be no Naruto pairing. I might mention other pairings like KibaHina or SasuSaku (they deserve each other! in a negative way) but it will be a passing mention probably only when they are in the presence of Naruto. Sorry if I disappoint anyone and I hope you'll all keep reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**AN: I know I said this chapter would start on the way back from the Land of Waves but I changed my mind and I fast-forwarded it to right after they enter Konoha's gates. Thank you all so much for your patience and kindness. I honestly expected nobody to review but people did and it made me so happy. I also want to thank the people who don't review but do put my story on their alert list. Please keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!!!**

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Kyuubi talking" 

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

"Haku talking" 

'_Haku thinking'_

"Zabuza talking" 

'Zabuza thinking'

**Chapter 5**

_-------in real world---------------------------------------------------------------------_

Team seven had just entered Konoha when Kyuubi spoke up, **"Hey, brat, what are you going to say to your Hokage?"** Naruto barely managed to stop himself from reacting.

'Hey fox! Don't scare me like that! You're lucky that everybody's been quiet since this morning or somebody would have noticed!' He thought hurriedly with a small frown on his face.

**"Idiot! If I thought someone would notice I wouldn't have said anything! Now answer the question."**

'Well, I'll have to ask to speak with him privately first. That shouldn't be so hard 'cause we have talks about almost anything all the time. And if I ask while we're handing in our report Kakashi-sensei will probably think I want to talk about when I used your chakra when I was fighting Haku.'

**"Hmm, yes, that will do. Will you tell him everything?"**

'For one, what's everything? I still haven't totally figured all this out. Do you think I should? And I mean all three of you.'

**"I'm actually not sure where this story should start. But you should include your fight with Haku and how you felt about Sasuke when you thought he had died. The rage you felt at his supposed demise was the key to accessing my power."**

_"Why don't you start at the beginning of the mission or when you first met us?"_ Haku asked, tentatively.

'You mean when Zabuza first attacked us?' Naruto said still frowning.

_"Yes. And I have no problem with you telling the Hokage anything. You may even tell him how I became a shinobi if you like, it makes no difference to me."_

"Humph. You should be careful how you say whatever it is you're going to say, brat, the fox mentioned before how the Hokage might react negatively to you being able to contact him. I also don't care what you say. As long as you don't go into to much detail about what happened after I killed Gato."

'Awww, what's wrong? Don't want anyone to know that you cried?' Naruto teased with a small grin.

_"Giggle"_

"Brat! And you! Shut up."

_"Giggle"_

"Hey Dobe! Stop daydreaming, we're here." Naruto looked up to see the rest of team seven waiting for him in front of Hokage Tower.

"Yeah Naruto! And what's up with you? You've been unnaturally quiet for the last few minutes. It's creeping me out!" Sakura, a.k.a. the pink-haired banshee, screeched superfluously. Naruto gave one of his fake grins and put one hand behind his head even as he inwardly winced.

"He he, sorry Sakura-chan," he rushed into the tower yelling, "Last one to the report room is a rotten egg!" 'Damn, I thought being on the same team as Sakura would be fun! But she hasn't done anything but drool over Sasuke and yell at me.'

-------_in mindscape_---------------------------------------------------------------------

((AN: Naruto can't hear this))

_"Why would Naruto have a crush on her of all people? From what I've seen she's absolutely useless. On the bridge she didn't do anything other than cry over Uchiha-kun." _Haku said with confusion and disapproval.

**"When Naruto was young he was desperate for friends. All the other children followed their parent's example and hated him. One day he saw that girl sitting alone and crying because the other children were teasing her about her forehead. Naruto hates seeing other people cry so he started to go over to her to cheer her up. Another girl got there first, but Naruto still doesn't want to see her cry so he tries to cheer her up by asking her out every time the Uchiha brat refuses her."**

((AN: I got the idea for that from another story but I forgot which so if anyone knows please tell me and I'll mention it. Also this story is officially Sakura-bashing.))

"_Oh. Well, I'm going to help him get over her! She obviously doesn't appreciate him so I'll find someone who will!"_

Zabuza starts to laugh, "Do you have any idea how girly that sounded? Oh well, it's sure to be entertaining in any case."

-------_in real world_---------------------------------------------------------------------

"… and then we returned without any trouble along the way." Kakashi finished his report and waited for the Hokage to comment.

"Well! That was very unexpected. I will change the records to say that Team Seven has completed an A-rank mission and I'll send a messenger-nin to retrieve the rest of the pay in a few months. How about you take a week off to recover?"

"Hmph. Not necessary." Sasuke says dismissively.

"Yeah old man! We got plenty of rest while the bridge was completed." Naruto added.

"All right then, if you're sure. But I insist you take tomorrow off."

"Yes Hokage-sama." Kakashi replied not looking up from his book.

"Good. You're dismissed." The Hokage nodded and leaned back a little in his chair.

"Hey, wait. Old man, can I talk to you later?" Naruto asked seriously, looking the Hokage straight in the eye. He looked surprised for a moment then looked at Kakashi concernedly. Kakashi looked up, caught the Hokage's eyes, and nodded before looking back at his book.

"Of course Naruto. Why don't you come over tomorrow around noon and we'll have lunch together." He said with a smile.

Naruto gave him a big grin and half-yelled, "All right old man! See ya tomorrow!" He turned and started for the door, after a moment the rest of the team followed.

"Wow! It's sunset all ready? Today went by so fast." Sakura said in a subdued voice, for once.

"So it is, well, I'll see you the day after tomorrow then. Bye." Kakashi said with a wave before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Man, I wish I could do that," Naruto said with a small pout of envy, "Oh well. See you guys." Neither responded, they just walked away, but Naruto didn't notice.

-------_at Naruto's apartment_----------------------------------------------------------

Naruto lay awake on his bed. 'Oh man, I so nervous about tomorrow that I can't sleep.'

"You're going to have to get over that. You may have it easy now, but there will come a time when you won't have the luxury of sleeping and you'll have to get every minute of rest you can," lectured Zabuza.

'Yeah, now that thought relaxes me,' Naruto thought sarcastically, 'I guess you're right though. Goodnight all.'

_**"Goodnight"**_

**AN: Yes! That's four pages! Four! Still not a lot but it's better right? I mentioned in the chapter that there was going to be Sakura-bashing. I'm not going to kill her off unless I have a really good reason. I just really don't like her. I want people to vote on whether there is going to be Sasuke- or Kakashi-bashing. I'm leaning toward good-Kakashi myself. I'll be taking suggestions and reviews are always welcome! Thank You and Please keep reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

AN: This chapter starts the morning after the last chapter. I'm sorry if this chapter is late but we had a power outage here and my Internet access is restricted (Please don't ask). Thank you to the people who have reviewed and a special thank you to dragoon-zerox for the pm him/her sent me. All reviews are appreciated because it shows me that people have an opinion (good or bad) about this story, but the comments that have constructive criticism or suggestions are really valued. I'll still take all I can though. The poll on Sakura, Sasuke, or Kakashi bashing is still open.

Key:

"Talking" 'Thinking' "Kyuubi talking" 

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

"Haku talking" 

'_Haku thinking'_

"Zabuza talking" 'Zabuza thinking' 

**Chapter 6**

-------_in real world_---------------------------------------------------------------------

_"…ak…p"_

_"..wa...p"_

_"…wake up.."_

"WAKE UP" 

"I'M UP!!" Naruto shouted as he jolted awake.

_"Jeez, Naruto, for someone who had trouble falling asleep last night you sure are hard to wake," _said Haku with just a bit of annoyance.

'I was trying to sleep until 11 so that I wouldn't wear myself out by worrying.' Naruto explained rather sheepishly.

_"I understand, but I think that today would be put to better use by experimenting with us switching places so that when you tell the Hokage what has happened you'll be more believable. We should also see if you've inherited my blood line limit and Zabuza can show you the beginning exercises for your new sword too." _Haku said gently.

'Oh! OK! Good idea.' Naruto thought happily as he jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. He stripped off his nightclothes and hopped into the shower, turning the water on and shivering as the cold water cascaded onto him and the cracked shower floor.

_"Not that I mind Naruto, but why is it cold?"_ a puzzled Haku asked.

'This apartment doesn't get heated water and I only have a heater in December and January.' Naruto answered sadly.

**"It's my fault."** Kyuubi said embarrassedly.

'No, it's not! It's the villager's fault! Besides, when I'm Hokage I'll get all the hot water I want. And I'm used to it being cold; if it were hot I'd be suspicious.' Naruto replied dismissively.

**"…" 'Thank you Naruto.'**

Naruto finished up and headed back into his room to find some clean clothes. 'I should do laundry this afternoon if I have time,' he thought as he glanced at the overflowing clothes hamper. He walked over to his dilapidated closet. He looked inside to see that the only things he had to wear were the red T-shirt and baggy black pants Iruka-sensei gave to him for his birthday last year. "What!? Oh man. Oh well, hope it still fits," he pouted.

"Brat, why do you like that orange jumpsuit so much anyway?" Zabuza spoke up for the first time that morning.

'Because it's orange.' Naruto replied flatly.

"…Ok. What if I told you that you'd be a better shinobi if you got rid of all your jumpsuits?"

'How do you figure that?' Naruto thought suspiciously as he paused on his way to his tiny kitchen.

"Orange is a very bad color for shinobi to wear because it stands out and it is very bad for a shinobi to stand out. When a shinobi stands out it's like painting a target on yourself and yelling 'Kill Me'." Zabuza said as if he was speaking to a child.

Naruto started to pout angrily, 'That means I'll be able to prove myself against more opponents!' He resumed his walk to the kitchen and rummaged in the refrigerator for some milk.

**"Naruto, you are a genin now, you don't need to make the villagers think you aren't a threat anymore. You can defend yourself now, besides even if they did attack you they would be punished severely. For a Konoha citizen to attack a Konoha shinobi of any rank is an act of treason and is punished with death."** Kyuubi said this quietly and firmly.

_"What do you mean?"_ exclaimed Haku astonished. A change came over Naruto and he stayed silent as he started to make his breakfast, ramen, as usual. He put a kettle of water on the one working burner of his ancient gas stove. _"Naruto?"_

**AN: I'm So Sorry about the wait and I know that this chapter isn't very long but I've hit writer's block again and my teachers are really pouring on the homework with finals next month. If you like you can check out one of the writing assignments my English teacher gave really high praise for. It is a point-of-view paper about the dragon from the epic poem ****Beowulf****. I'm not really expecting any comments on it but I'm proud of it nonetheless. Thank You!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**AN: This chapter starts right after the last one. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed! A few people have said I'm going a little to fast with this and I'd like some feedback on that specifically please, because I think pacing is one of the really important parts of good writing and I'd really like to know. Polls on bashing are still open but I've started to lean towards not putting it in on purpose but if it comes up then I'll put it in, I'll leave the polls up 'till next chapter. Again thanks to everyone who has stayed with me and I hope this chapter is good.**

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Kyuubi talking"**

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

_"Haku talking"_

'_Haku thinking'_

"Zabuza talking" 

'Zabuza thinking'

-------_last time_---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Naruto, you are a genin now, you don't need to make the villagers think you aren't a threat anymore. You can defend yourself now, besides even if they did attack you they would be punished severely. For a Konoha citizen to attack a Konoha shinobi of any rank is an act of treason and is punished with death."** Kyuubi said this quietly and firmly.

_"What do you mean?"_ exclaimed Haku astonished. A change came over Naruto and he stayed silent as he started to make his breakfast, ramen, as usual. He put a kettle of water on the one working burner of his ancient gas stove. _"Naruto?"_

**Chapter 7**

-------_in real world_---------------------------------------------------------------------

'When I was younger the villagers would attack me, usually on my birthday, sometimes it was so bad that I would wake up in the hospital weeks after the actual attack. I was almost raped once but the ANBU showed up in time. Other than that the stores charge me outrageous prices on almost everything, if you didn't notice most of my equipment are pieces of trash. My jumpsuits are the only things that they will sell me, almost everything else I own are gifts from Iruka-sensei and Old man Hokage. When I first entered the academy the attacks increased because they were scared of the 'demon' getting more powerful so I acted dumb and held myself back. The teachers at the academy helped in this because they would never help me and they would give me harder tests than everyone else.' Naruto told them while he finished preparing his ramen and sat down to eat. While he was doing this, his usual smile was nowhere in sight and he was uncharacteristically solemn.

There was total silence while Naruto ate. Then Haku said, _"Well now it's different right? They can't attack you now so there's no reason to hold back."_

'Yeah, but I've been that way for so long, how can I just stop? And there's still the problem of my equipment and the changes you want in my diet and Zabuza wants in my wardrobe.'

_"Hmm. Why don't we bring it up with the Hokage during the meeting? Actually why haven't you told him about it before now?"_

'I don't want him to think I can't handle it, besides he's done so much for me I don't want to bother him with this.' Naruto finished eating and got up to put the dishes in the sink to wash later.

"Alright, I can understand that. What about telling your sensei, Kakashi, it's his duty to help you out, Brat."

'Kakashi only cares about the teme and I don't want him to think I'm to weak to handle it either.'

**"He doesn't only care about the Uchiha, what about when he was teaching you about sealing scrolls? He even told something about your family though I would bet that he wasn't supposed to. So let's try telling him and if he doesn't help then we'll talk to that Iruka guy you're so fond of, and that isn't an option."**

'Heh heh, alright that sounds like a plan' Naruto thought sheepishly, feeling a bit better though. 'Oh shoot look at the time! It's already 11o'clock! We were talking for a long time.'

_"Then get started on those dishes and when you're done you can use the left over water to see if you've gained the Hyoton bloodline."_

'Sigh. Alright,' he said reluctantly.

**"Ha ha! Brat has to do his chores!"** Kyuubi taunted teasingly.

"Better hurry up! You've got less than an hour!" Zabuza said with a smirk.

'Hey shut-up! Oh wait a minute! Wasn't I also supposed to practice switching places with you guys?'

_"Yes you are! Good job remembering Naruto."_ Haku had a small smile on his face, he knew what Naruto was thinking of.

'Alright then! Zabuza gets to wash the dishes, ha!' Naruto gloated and then he stopped and concentrated for a moment. He looked inward towards the center of his chakra and noticed that there were four different types now instead of the two he could feel before. One was his own blue chakra of course and the red was Kyuubi's, but one of the new ones felt very cold and was an ice blue color while the other felt more sinister, though not as much as Kyuubi's , and was a darker blue than his own. He focused on the dark blue (which was obviously Zabuza's) and suddenly he felt himself being tugged inwards almost like falling asleep. He opened his eyes to see himself in Kyuubi's room in his mind.

((AN: While the others are in control of Naruto's body they will think what they want to say as well.))

_"Yay!! It worked!!"_

"Yep! Ha ha, get started on those dishes Zabuza!"

**"Snicker"**

'…' Zabuza got started on the dishes, which weren't that many actually because Naruto did them right before leaving for the Wave mission. When he finished he focused on Naruto's chakra and went back into the seal. Naruto then opened his eyes and waited for Haku to tell him how to figure out if he had Hyoton or not.

_"Alright Naruto, first put your hand in the water and channel chakra to it. Then imagine the water lifting up and forming a ball while letting the chakra flow into the water."_ Haku instructed. Naruto did as he said but when he opened his eyes nothing had happened. _"Hmm. Well, we still have half an hour so why don't you try for another few minutes before we head to the Hokage Tower."_

'Alright.' So he tried again and again but it wouldn't work. 'Haku I think there's something in your chakra that just makes you able to do it but I can't unless I use your chakra and if I do that we'll just switch places.'

_"See Naruto you're acting smarter already! It won't be that hard to get rid of your mask."_

'… you already knew I wouldn't be able to do it, didn't you?' he said with a sweatdrop.

_"Giggle. Yes but I wanted you to figure it out for yourself."_

'Whatever, let's just go.' Naruto pouted as he let the water drain from the dilapidated sink and took off though the window over the rooftops to the Hokage Tower.

-------_a few minutes later_--------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto arrived at the tower and went straight up to the Hokage's office where the secretary glared at him but announced him anyway because he had an official appointment. When he entered the Hokage smiled at him and said, "Hello Naruto I hope you're well after your mission?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. How're you? And what's for lunch?" he replied animatedly.

The Hokage chuckled, " I am well thank you. And I thought I would take you to a rather special restaurant that I think you will enjoy and will guarantee us some privacy for our talk." He then got up and left the office with Naruto following, and on the way out he instructed his secretary to take care of things while he went on his lunch-break. She agreed but glared at Naruto when the Hokage turned away. Naruto ignored her as usual and followed the Hokage out of the tower and down the main street.

**AN: Sorry it took so long, and that it's so short. Recently I had a virus scare on my computer so I decided to post this right away even though it wasn't all the way done yet. When I finish the chapter I will replace this one. Thanks!!!**


	8. Author's Note

Hello everyone, its been a long time since I've updated Multiple Personalities. My writing style has changed a lot since I wrote chapter seven, I've taken a couple of creative writing courses in the last couple of years that have taught me a lot. But I'm still having trouble writing chapter eight, I have no idea whether it's any good or not. I'm trying to flesh out my interpretation of Naruto's world without interrupting the flow of the story and I'm struggling with keeping Naruto in character. So I am in desperate need of a beta or maybe two just for this chapter. Not to fix grammar or spelling (though it would be appreciated) but to critique the flow of the story, is there too much dialogue or not enough, should I try to be more descriptive of the setting or is that too much boring information? Those sorts of things. Chapter eight isn't finished yet but I hope by the time I find one or two people to beta for me it will be done. My muse has woken up from her two year long nap so I am making progress with the plot, kinda. Thanks to everyone who has patiently waited for this story to continue and I'm sorry it has taken so long.

Wstphl


End file.
